


赝品

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 三土一卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 饲虎外章，掉面具后的一次4P。（鸢=水影土，带土=回村土，阿飞……就是阿飞。）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 87





	赝品

**此乃无尽之渊。**

**他已泥足深陷。**

天花板悬下的弯钩挂住手铐的中段，银发的木叶暗部被悬吊在房间中央，脚尖将将碰到地面。两个身高、外表与装束完全相同的黑发男人把他夹在中间，四只手在他赤裸的身体上游走，情色地挑逗撩拨。

虎纹面具与锁链一同挂在腰间，鸢抬起卡卡西的下颌与他接吻，被黑色布料包裹着的手指在后者的胸口与小腹处揉捏爱抚。在卡卡西的身后，戴着橘色漩涡面具的阿飞捞起他一条腿架在臂弯处，沾了润滑液的手指插入后穴，不紧不慢地进出扩张，时不时加重力道或突然加快，调皮地故意打乱卡卡西呼吸的节奏。受到刺激的复制忍者忍不住张开嘴喘息，便又被前方的鸢抓住了机会，以舌头勾住卡卡西的，两条软肉蛇一样地绞在一起。

细细品尝过一番猎物的滋味，从对方的口腔中撤出来，鸢偏过脸去望向旁边，嘴角一扯嗤笑道：“还傻站在那儿干什么，只当个观众看看活春宫就能满足你了吗？”

**“……木叶的精英上忍，宇智波带土先生。”**

三人的几步开外，身着上忍制服、头戴护额的黑发青年僵立在那儿，似乎因为受到的冲击过大已经失去了做出反应的能力，只知道目瞪口呆地盯着他们。听到鸢的问话，他微微打了个激灵，总算回过神来，随即便腾地闹了个大红脸，狼狈地转开视线。“不是……我……”

鸢扳过卡卡西的脸，让他朝着带土的方向。“我使唤不动他，换你。”他用冰冷戏谑、听不出真假的口吻说道，“他那么喜欢你，你一开口准乖乖过来。”

身后的阿飞发出吃醋的声音，变本加厉地在他的体内抽插。卡卡西被他顶得身体一耸一耸的，抬眼望向带土，目光已变得迷离，脸颊染上了情欲的色彩。“带……带土……唔啊！”

最后一声呻吟，却是阿飞用木遁伸长了手指，在他肠道中敏感的那一处重重碾过。“笨卡卡要说明白啊。”始作俑者若无其事地收回忍术，语气故作天真，“我们三个都是带土，谁知道你叫的是哪一个？说不定是在邀请阿飞呢！”

“废话。”鸢冷笑，“别再自欺欺人了，你还不明白吗？在他的眼里，你我都是 **赝品** ……只有那家伙才是真的。”

带土终于靠近，一步一停，短短两三米的距离走得踌躇无比。鸢轻哼一声，让出了卡卡西面前的位置；带土凑上前来，揽住卡卡西的腰，另一只手摸着他的脸，轻抚过横贯左眼的那道伤痕。

“卡卡西……”他低喃着银发暗部的名字，闭上眼睛，倾身覆上对方的双唇。

与先前鸢单方面的掠夺不同，带土的动作温柔又小心，一点点试探着深入，仿佛只要卡卡西表现出半点抗拒就会立刻退回。卡卡西毫无保留地接受了他的进驻，也不再消极地任人索取，而是主动积极地做出回应。两个人的接吻渐渐转为激烈，唇舌交缠间不断发出暧昧的水声。

“啧啧，这可比刚才和我的时候热情多了。”

不阴不阳的讥讽在耳边响起，带土一个哆嗦，连忙放开了卡卡西。去而复返的鸢站在他们的身旁，手里把玩着一个小巧的银环。

“今天要玩很久。”见两人都看过来，他将那小环在卡卡西的眼前一晃，随即握住木叶忍者半挺的分身，套上去直推到根部。“等我们都尽兴了，再给你解开。”

说着便要将那银环扣紧，不料带土却突然伸出手来，抓住了他的手腕。

“戴……戴上这个东西，”鸢挑起眉毛望向带土，后者在他的盯视下微微一缩，却没有松开手。“卡卡西会不会很难受？”

“他体力差，射一次就瘫在那儿了。”鸢说，“到时候还怎么玩下去？”

带土迟疑了一下，然后下定决心般地回答：“如果卡卡西不愿意，那我宁可不做。”

鸢眯起眼睛。两人无声地对峙了片刻，血雾之里的幕后首领突然露出一个恶劣的笑容：“可惜，这里我说了算。”

说着毫不客气地甩开带土的手，将阴茎环扣合在一起。卡卡西抽了一口气，垂下头抵在带土的肩上，低声轻喘。

“笨卡卡已经做好准备了哦。”眼看着气氛冷了下来，阿飞打破了沉默。他抽出湿淋淋的手指，举到另两人面前，学着蟹钳的样子张张合合，向他们展示指缝间黏连着的透明液体。“谁先来？”

鸢一言不发地开始解裤带。

“我！”带土下意识大叫一声，随即脸更红了，支支吾吾起来，“我……我想……”

“怎么能好事都让你占全了。”鸢说，挤开阿飞站到卡卡西的身后。他抬起卡卡西的两条腿抱住膝弯，早已挺立的火热阳具在股缝间来回滑动，将龟头浅浅地顶入穴口又退出去。被充分调教过的身体禁不住这样的戏弄，卡卡西的身体向后靠上他的胸膛，闭着眼，从鼻腔中溢出轻而软的、犹如邀请一般的呻吟。

“睁开眼。”鸢轻咬着他的耳垂，鲜红的右眼却盯着对面的带土，目光中充满挑衅。“让你最爱的带土看着你被插入的样子。”

说着一挺腰，将性器全根没入卡卡西的体内。

“咿咿嗯嗯嗯！”这一下太粗暴了，卡卡西疼得身体向前一挣，头顶的锁链哗哗作响。带土先是被吓退了一步，如梦初醒过来赶紧再次上前，在银发暗部的脸上胡乱亲吻，语无伦次地说着安慰的话。“卡卡西，别怕，我在这，我在……”

鸢对此嗤之以鼻，扣住卡卡西的腰开始大力顶弄。

“太狡猾了！”阿飞围着他们三个转来转去，举着双手蹦跳，“明明是你们把好处全占了，让阿飞白干活！应该让阿飞先来的！”

“反正 **你只是个分身** ，晚一会儿有什么大不了的？”鸢说。话虽如此，却也用木遁将卡卡西的手铐从悬挂的钩子上取了下来，抱着他走向不远处的大床。两人维持着相连的姿势滚倒在床上，鸢将卡卡西摆弄成四肢伏地的姿势，跪在他的身后继续操干。

“笨卡卡，阿飞也来啦！”阿飞也从另一边蹦上了床。他跪在卡卡西的面前，裤带刚一解开，勃起的性器就弹了出来，打在卡卡西的脸上。“给，请你吃棒棒糖~”

他嘴上这样说着，下手却半点也不含糊，抓了满手银发迫使卡卡西抬起头来，向前膝行一步，便将阴茎送入了对方的口中。

“唔唔……”卡卡西蹙起眉来，却并没有把口中的巨物吐出去，而是顺从地张大嘴巴，让那根东西进得更深，一直顶到自己的喉咙口。

鸢和阿飞两个人就这样一前一后地操了他一阵。下身的进犯不停，鸢抬头看向带土；后者还站在原地，神情无措，手脚简直不知道往哪儿放才好，两腿之间却可疑地鼓起了一大块。

“喏，”他用力顶了卡卡西一下，听见一声闷哼，“手也用上，别让你的带土憋坏了。”

阿飞配合地退出了卡卡西的口腔。鸢扯住卡卡西的手臂把他拉起来，让他上身直立地跪着。阿飞跑过去把带土拽过来，两个人一起上了床，站在卡卡西的面前。

锁链摇晃碰撞间发出细碎的金属声响。一只苍白的、轻颤着的手探向带土的胯间，拉下拉链，五根修长的手指环住那突突跳动的阳具。另一只手同样抚上阿飞的，以相同的频率上下捋动。

卡卡西半低着头，额前的碎发垂下来挡住眼睛，使人无法看清他的表情。他一边承受着身后鸢的侵犯，一边为阿飞和鸢手淫，甚至伸出舌头，轮流舔舐面前的两根肉棒。

“卡……卡卡西，我……我快……”木叶的纯情上忍不谙情事，带土的呼吸越发粗重起来，手按在卡卡西的头上，又想抓紧又不敢抓紧。“松开……唔！”

铃口被舌尖钻进去舔了一口，带土的身体一颤，应声射了出来。卡卡西躲闪不及，被他喷个正着，白色的浊液挂在睫毛、鼻梁与嘴角处，看起来又淫乱又可怜。

“笨卡卡真漂亮！”阿飞吹了声口哨。

“看你这副饥渴淫荡的样子。”鸢在后面发狠地重重捣了他几下，“真想把你永远关在这儿，谁也不用见，什么也不用做……只要每天等着张开腿挨操就行了！”

他将卡卡西用力按向自己，前端死死抵在敏感点上，将精液尽数注入身下人的肠道。射精过后他长出了一口气，退出卡卡西的身体。“下一个谁来？”

“阿飞来阿飞来！只有阿飞还没射过！”阿飞叫嚷着。他向床上扑通一倒，四肢摊开呈大字形，唯有下体一柱擎天。“不过阿飞累了，”他用手脚啪啪地拍着床，“所以笨卡卡坐上来自己动好不好？”

“这还不简单。”鸢发动木遁，把被放开之后向前软倒的卡卡西从带土的怀中拖了出来。黑色的枝条缠卷住卡卡西的四肢，托起他的身体来到阿飞的正上方，将还在淌着精液的穴口对准那根挺立的性器，慢慢地放下去，让两人如咬合的齿轮一般紧密地连接在一起。

“知道你脸皮薄，办不到自己掰开屁股，主动把肉棒吃进去，我就替你代劳了。”鸢说，收回了忍术，“接下来可以自己完成了吧？”

“唔嗯……”手撑在阿飞的小腹上，卡卡西双腿分开跪在他的两侧，艰难地撑起身体。眼看着那肉具就快要从他的体内滑出来，阿飞掐住他的腰向下一按，同时下身上挺，再次重重贯入他的体内，逼出一声绵长的低吟。

鸢和带土也重新靠了过来。鸢跨坐在卡卡西的身后，低头亲吻他的肩头，左手与他十指相扣，右手则绕到前面，抚摸着位于大腿内侧的神威烙印，指尖不时挑逗地划过会阴与双丸。带土则埋首卡卡西的胸前，同样以左手扣住他的右手，含住一枚挺立充血的乳头吮吸舔弄，右手则用两指夹住另一边，以刚好不会感到疼痛的力道揉捻揪扯。

身下的阿飞开始反客为主。三处刺激加身，给予者们的特殊身份又令敏感度翻倍，卡卡西仰起头，急促地呼吸着，目光已全然涣散。他很快到达了顶峰，被禁锢的性器涨成了深红色，顶端的小孔一点点漏着透明的粘液，却始终得不到完全的释放；无法射精的痛苦令他难受地呻吟起来，身体如白蛇似的在三个男人的包围下扭动，沁出的薄汗在烛火的照射下闪烁着晶莹的光彩。

鸢的右手顺着他的腰线向上，三根手指并起插入卡卡西口中，模仿着性器抽插的节奏一进一出，夹起他的舌头玩弄。再抽出来时上面已经沾满了唾液，他将另一只相扣的手也松开了，把卡卡西朝带土的方向推去。

“扶着他。”他说，探向卡卡西与阿飞相连的部位，顺着缝隙挤入一根濡湿的手指。

“你干什么！”阿飞大叫。

鸢置若罔闻。那根手指左右活动了一阵，撑开一点空间之后，第二根也探了进来，贴着阿飞的阴茎在卡卡西的体内来回做着剪刀的手势。

性器因疼痛而萎靡，卡卡西嘶嘶地吸着气，紧紧攥着带土的手，头靠在黑发上忍的肩上。带土心疼地抱住他，轻拍他的肩膀与后背，在他的发间落下一个又一个吻。

“差不多了。”第三根手指也伸进去的时候，卡卡西的身体已痛得微微抽搐起来。鸢毫无怜惜地继续着手上的工作，直到扩张得差不多了，才把指头抽了出来。“行了，”他看向带土，“你进来吧。”

“这……这怎么行？”带土瞪大了眼睛，“手指都已经这么痛了，要是把……把那个也塞进去……卡卡西岂不是要疼死？”

鸢不耐烦地啧了一声：“都什么时候了，你还在婆婆妈妈这些有的没的？你不来我可就上了！”

“我……”带土正要说什么，卡卡西突然扶住了他的肩膀，令他的话语戛然而止。银发暗部抬起头，下唇上还残留着深深的牙印，却弯起嘴角，向带土露出一个虚弱恍惚的微笑。

“没事，带土。”他轻声说，“是你的话……我可以的。”

鸢难得没说什么风凉话，耸耸肩知趣地挪开了地方。带土抿了抿嘴唇，绕到卡卡西的身后，看着他上身前倾，双手支在阿飞的肋下两侧，摆出便于被再次进入的姿势。

“疼就喊出来……不要忍着。”他低声说，伸手撑开穴口，将自己重新振奋的性器对准那里，慢慢地挤了进去。

“……！！”被两根同时插入，再怎么说都太过勉强，更何况那一处本来就不是用来容纳的器官。不管卡卡西如何极力放松，依旧感觉下身像是被人徒手撕裂了一样，几乎要产生即将被劈成两半的恐怖错觉。疼痛到达了极致反倒发不出任何声音。他猛地仰起头，哽了半晌才终于找回了呼吸的能力，张开嘴沉重地喘着气。

鸢在他身边跪坐下来，不顾他脸上的一片狼藉，按住他的后脑与他接吻。

四个人以这样的姿势维持了一阵。阿飞和带土似乎总算找到了协调一致的节奏，轮番抽回与顶入，永动机一样不知疲倦地戳刺着他的敏感点。痛觉渐渐变得迟钝麻木，快感取而代之从尾椎处蔓延开去，卡卡西的神情也舒缓下来，甚至开始小幅度地迎合他们。他再次被推上顶峰，达到了前列腺的高潮，后穴反射性地绞紧，那两人被他这么一夹也禁受不住，先后射了出来。

疲软的性器从体内退出，鸢也抽身离开。失去了支撑的卡卡西向一旁歪倒下去，一头栽在大床上。三名黑发的宇智波跪坐在一旁，将他团团包围起来。

“卡卡西很累了。”带土忧心忡忡地说，“让他射出来，然后去休息吧。”

“不行不行！”阿飞立刻唱反调，双手叉腰，理直气壮地说，“阿飞和笨卡卡做得好好的，你非要半路插进来，害得阿飞都没尽兴！”

“……那你说怎么办！”带土瞪着他。

“嗯……有了！”阿飞做思考状扭动了半天，突然像想起了什么似的，兴高采烈地竖起手指。“让笨卡卡来和我们玩个游戏好了！”

“什么游戏？”鸢问。

“锵锵——就是这个！”阿飞变戏法似的从袖子里抽出一条黑色的帕子，做出表演魔术一样的手势展示给其余两人，手一扬，让那块布料悠悠飘落在卡卡西的身上。“蒙住笨卡卡的眼睛，我们轮流来干他，只要他能猜对一次正在含着的是谁的肉棒，就让他射出来好好休息。怎么样？”

* * *

他又被扶了起来，以黑色的布巾遮住双眼。双手被木遁绑在胸前，连十指都被牢牢固定，同样杜绝了通过摸衣服来辨认身份的可能。

三个人同时欺近他，谁也不说话，只在他的身上以相同的节奏和力道爱抚亲吻。过了片刻，一个人绕到他的身后，手指探入被使用过度的后穴草草地扩张了几下，便将肉刃再度刺入了他的体内。

另两个人的动作停了下来，给他足够的余裕去充分体会被填满的感觉。身后人张开双臂抱住他，专注而富有技巧地顶弄着他的敏感点，令他接连不断地呻吟起来。湿热的软物贴上后颈，那人一边舔弄着他汗湿的肌肤，一边在耳畔以诱哄的语气低声开口：“说出我的名字，卡卡西。现在在占有你的人，是谁？”

视觉被剥夺，其他的感官变得更加敏锐，但这并不代表他能从三根一模一样的性器中分辨出谁是谁的——更何况这件事本身便已足够荒谬。他低垂着头，从摇摇欲坠的神智中胡乱挑出一个名字。“你……是鸢。”

“猜错啦！”那人一瞬间改变了腔调，“笨卡卡真笨，阿飞把面具摘了就认不出了！把阿飞认成别人，阿飞好伤心！要惩罚笨卡卡！”

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音响起，似乎有什么东西从阿飞的袖子里钻了出来。很快他就明白那是什么了；木遁的枝条一道道缠裹住他的性器，表面长出很多圆头的颗粒状凸起，上下挤压套弄，甚至试图将纤细的尖端挤入他的尿道。

“不……别……嗯嗯啊啊啊啊！”一直被阴茎环锁住的性器无比敏感脆弱，连轻轻的碰触都无法承受，更何况是这样花样百出的折磨。身体被阿飞禁锢在双臂间无法挣脱，他狂乱地摇着头，战栗着嘶喊，泪水涌出来浸透了黑布，温度蒸发后湿凉地贴在他的眼睛上。阿飞对他的痛苦视若不见，残忍地自顾自享受，直到将第二波精液也射进他的体内，这才终于心满意足，大发慈悲地解脱了他的酷刑。

他再次软倒在床上，脸埋进柔软的被褥里，筋疲力竭，全身上下无一处不在酸痛。一阵安静，然后有谁把他小心翼翼地翻了过来，双腿抬起架在臂弯处，慢慢插入。那个人温柔地律动着，时刻关注着他的反应，只要他表现出丁点的不适，便立刻低下头来，在他的脸颊、脖子与胸口处安抚地轻吻。

现在他知道答案了。

“带土……”他在喘息间做出回答，“……你是带土。”

蒙住眼睛的布巾被摘了下来。带土在上空凝视着他，双手捧住他的脸，珍惜地吻了上去。

他们继续着这场无言的欢爱。带土解下了银环，一边在卡卡西体内抽插，一边为他手淫。过了一阵他也第二次释放了出来，但卡卡西的欲望被抑制得太久了，一时间反倒射不出，难受得双腿在床上连连踢蹬。

带土轻易地制住了卡卡西的挣扎，他俯下身去含住那根饱受折磨的性器，摇晃着脑袋上下吞吐起来。

在带土嘴里达成了今晚的第一次射精，卡卡西的身体高高弓起，漫长的高潮过后才瘫软下去。木遁松开了双手，带土吐出他的东西，从床上退开，和走上前来的鸢与阿飞站到一起。

“到我这儿来，卡卡西。”鸢向他投来居高临下的目光， 以命令的口吻说道。

“笨卡卡，来和阿飞一起玩嘛！”阿飞向他张开双臂，声音欢快。

卡卡西的视线在他二人身上缓慢移过，最后落在了带土的身上。后者同样看着他，神情复杂。“卡卡西……”

卡卡西也看着带土。

**赝品终究是赝品。**

他慢慢地抬起手，向着带土伸了出去。带土握住了他的手，上前一步，重新把他抱在怀里。躺在他的臂弯中，卡卡西发出一声不知是安心、还是惆怅的叹息，闭上了眼睛。

长时间的沉默。

带土低头看着怀中的人。眼中情绪依旧在翻涌不休，但他脸上柔和的表情却渐渐被冷硬所取代。

“ **解** 。”他说。

鸢和阿飞应声化作两尊木雕，在顷刻间枯萎，碎裂，齑粉簌簌落地。

 **真正的宇智波带土** 一把扯下护额，远远丢到一旁。他有些烦躁地抓了抓脑袋；多年不曾剪短过的头发让他感到非常不自在，身上这套特地准备的衣物更是令他产生了虚假的错觉，仿佛他又成为了木叶的那个吊车尾忍者。

但他已经再也回不去了。

“这就是你所期望的我吗？”他低声问，注视着银发暗部苍白的睡脸。

陷入昏迷的人不可能给出回答。带土也不在意，只是将卡卡西搂得更紧了一些，扯过旁边的被褥盖住两人的身体。

**此乃无限之梦。**

**我愿长眠不醒。**


End file.
